


Dawn (English ver.)

by PowerofJupiter



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofJupiter/pseuds/PowerofJupiter
Summary: Mafuyu goes to the beach to tell Yuuki that he is in love again
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Dawn (English ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in AO3 and English is not my first language (in fact is my third language), so sorry if there are mistakes or something sounds weird (I wrote the original in Spanish and translated into English). I just want people enjoy this, so if you like, leave a review ^.^

He took a deep breath. The sea breeze flooding his lungs. The sound of the waves breaking and reaching his ears like the most beautiful melody. He sat down. His footprints marked on the wet sand. Once there had been two pairs of feet, now there were only his. He placed the guitar between his legs and clung to it. With his eyes closed, all the feelings were magnified and the memories came to his mind: a gray winter day, a sneeze, a complaint about the sea and two clasped hands. He sighed, he had so many things to say... A bright, knowing smile on a sweat-streaked face made its way through his memories. He began to speak.

“There’s someone I have started to like.” A shy smile appeared on his calm face. “We attend the same high school and the same grade, but we are in different classes.” He paused to take a breath. “He’s serious, but he makes funny expressions and it’s easy to talk to him. He plays the guitar and loves music, just like you.” His voice melted into a whisper. He caressed the guitar neck, which was in its case, and took a breath again to continue. “Although sometimes he is forgetful. He can read others hearts very well, but can’t read his own. He is also noisy and a little edgy… Does he remind you of someone? But he always says he has nothing to do with him…” A small laugh came from his throat, but his face darkened again. “Until I met him I never thought I could live again. That day my heartbeat stopped… And then he appeared and the heartbeats started getting louder… And I was afraid because the dawn was coming and you weren’t there… Now I realize that, whatever happens, you will always be by my side, taking care of me in this new dawn”. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and took a deep breath. Determined, he jumped to his feet and started walking toward the promenade. The first rays of light began to illuminate the beach, its reddish and violet tones reflecting in the vastness of the sea.


End file.
